Individuals that weight train sometimes desire to perform exercises in which the weight that is lifted increases as the weight is lifted upwardly, and decreases as the weight is lowered. One common method of obtaining such a variable weight is to wrap lengths of chain around the ends of a weight lifting bar. As the bar is lifted, chain links are lifted from the ground, increasing the total weight that is lifted, and as the bar is lowered, chain links are lowered onto the ground, decreasing the total lifted weight. A drawback of such a method, is that it is unwieldy.